<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad habits by GenuineRevelation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819210">Bad habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation'>GenuineRevelation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Furry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:59:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris x Piers 【R18有】<br/>英文各種穿插<br/>他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我</p><p>※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 正文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>注意:下文的獸人形態是人類模樣加上動物耳朵和尾巴，不是動物能像人類一樣行動的獸人。獸型轉人型是有衣服的，不是裸體，不要問為甚麼，因為廢柴寫手已迷失在n維空間、空間理論、生物學與進化論之中，感謝。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這裏隨時都能看到一隻隻的鳥兒叼着各式各樣的文件飛過，或是各種猛獸拖着一箱箱的器械大搖大擺地走過，然而沒有人會感到驚慌或訝異，因為這是獸人的世界。</p><p>絕大多數人都沒興趣去深究他們能隨心從野獸、獸人和人類型態轉換的原因，他們把這視為天賜的禮物，當然那些富有好奇心的科學家是個例外。但總有人不滿足於現狀，想要去除一切的獸類特徵，不惜一切去研發所謂的「解藥」，踏足挑戰禁忌的領域，導致一場又一場毀滅性的災難爆發，BSAA這類組織應運而生。</p><p>今天的Chris也是帶着一隻褐色、戴着軍綠圍巾的小狗走進辦公室，啟動電腦展開新一天的工作。他順着柔滑的皮毛從上而下撫摸，軟乎乎、毛茸茸的觸感令他的心情異常愉快，連帶着那些冗長礙眼的文件都開始變得不那麼討厭起來。</p><p>然而被撫摸的小狗不僅沒有露出享受的表情，反而警告似的用沒甚麼殺傷力的乳牙啃咬着Chris的大手，然後撇過頭去，不耐煩地用尾巴掃開想要再放到牠身上摸摸的魔爪。</p><p>來找Chris商量的Jill剛好督到這有趣的一幕，忍不住展現她的惡趣味:「Chris你這是在職場性騷擾。」</p><p>「才沒有，而且以我們的關係來說，根本不能說是騷擾，頂多是伴侶間的親暱。」Chris反駁她歧義滿滿的說法，接着抱起小狗親了一下，「Am I right, Piers？」</p><p>Jill看到小狗直接用前肢捂住雙眼的動作笑了出來:「你該看看Piers現在的樣子，麻煩你收斂一下，Mr. Redfield。」</p><p>「還不是當初在S.T.A.R.S.時養成的壞習慣，而且你也有份。」Chris誇張地控訴Jill的不是，又向Piers伸出了他的魔爪求安慰。</p><p>「你可以改掉啊。」</p><p>自從Chris和Piers結為伴侶之後，他幾乎天天讓Piers轉換成迷你獸型帶去上班，一邊工作一邊摸摸，美其名曰能加強工作效率。其實早在之前Alpha team曾暗中流傳着一份「當值表」，除了水生的成員能避過一劫，全員都慘遭過Chris的毒手，直到Piers的到來才得以解放。</p><p>Piers從Chris的懷中掙脫出來，跳到地上直接化作人形，嚴肅地向Chris抗議：「Jill說得對，你早該改掉了，而且我也有自己的工作要完成。」</p><p>Piers已經被摸到開始懷疑Chris和他結成伴侶的原因，只是為了能享受每天免費摸到爽的待遇。</p><p>想到這裏，他的尾巴又開始不自控地低掃起來，想甩Chris一臉尾巴的毛。感受到一直盯着他耳朵和尾巴的視線，他嘆了口氣，象徵式地往Chris臉上隨便親了一口就離開了辦公室。</p><p>「Piers他在敷衍我……Piers要討厭我了……」</p><p>Jill揪起Chris塌下的熊耳朵防止他進入頹廢模式，饒有興味地望向Piers離去的方向：「Calm down, Bearfield，他可能只是身體有點不適才心情不好吧。好了來說點正事吧……」</p><p>接下來的幾天Chris都按捺着向Piers討摸的慾望，終於換來某天Piers化作小狗跳上他大腿，主動用頭頂去蹭他的手求撫摸。可能是Chris摸得有點得意忘形，直接把頭埋在Piers肉乎乎的肚子上一陣猛嗅，嚇得對方嚎叫一聲轉成猛獸的型態，一爪拍在Chris的頭上後拔足狂奔，然後又是好一陣子的不瞅不睬。</p><p>「Captain, I'm sorry.」已經冷靜下來變回人型的Piers走到看起來非常落寞的Chris旁邊，挨着他坐了下來。</p><p>Chris執起Piers的手放上他剛才被打的位置揉揉：「這樣就沒事了，如果覺得不舒服就告訴我，ok？」</p><p>Piers乖巧應下Chris的要求，卻是暗中回想對上一次有類似情況發生的原因。</p><p>「沒鬧別扭了？」Jill看着容光煥發的Chris問道。</p><p>Chris點點頭：「Piers還是愛我的！」其實只是Piers和他約定好每份報告每做20%就讓他摸20秒，做完一整份就有特別獎勵，例如玩一下軟綿綿的肉墊，或是埋在肚子上吸香香。</p><p>Jill也大概猜到Piers用了一點特別的方法讓Chris乖乖準時繳交報告，不然按照他對文書報告的討厭程度，不到最後一天的最後一小時都絕不會交給她校對。</p><p>當然那是對Chris來說的最後一小時，對她來說就絕對不是，不過她不會讓他發現這個善意的謊言，而且她相信Piers也會幫助保守這個小小的祕密。</p><p>「好了、好了」Chris把小狗抱遠到舔不到他的距離，疑惑地對上那雙同樣充斥着不解的褐眸：「Piers你是不是有點熱情過頭了？」</p><p>他明白犬類是用舔舐來表達興奮喜愛，但總不用每次都糊他一臉口水，他更希望Piers是用人型來用這個方法表達對他的愛意。</p><p>腿上驟然一重打斷了Chris的思緒，來不及張口詢問就被一個熱情狂野的深吻堵住，掀起一場狂風暴雨，不容拒絕的邀請與他的舌尖共舞。</p><p>「Wait……」Chris趁着Piers換氣的時候，仔細嗅着他身上的氣味，「你在……」</p><p>結果又是被一番調皮的啃咬止住了話語，Piers雙手環着Chris的頸項，有意識地擺動腰臀，用發硬的下身磨擦着年長伴侶的褲襠，蓬鬆的尾巴來回掃過他的大腿，鼻腔裏發出急不可耐的悶哼。</p><p>「對，我發情了。」</p><p>Piers放開了被他蹂躪得通紅的嘴唇，急切地舔走上面殘餘的唾液，眨着水潤的褐瞳期待地望着他激動得連熊耳朵都冒了出來的伴侶。</p><p>「不過你要等我一下去清理乾淨……」</p><p>他們向來都沒有固定的位置，通常都是遷就發情的對方來決定上下。</p><p>「不用，」Piers把頭埋在Chris的頸窩中磨蹭，灼熱的呼息點燃起情慾的星火：「這次你可以進來。」</p><p>他的家族雌性出生率較高，令到他的身體也比較偏向雌性，雖然不能懷孕，但卻有大概40%的機率像他們那樣發情。對上一次好像是新婚的時候，剛好是Chris發情就沒留意到異常之處。</p><p>Chris從後背伸手探進Piers的股間，摸到一片潤滑的濡濕，順着水漬進入源頭四處探索，熟練地來到一處突出按壓。另一隻手也沒閒着，拉高了他的上衣，低頭仔細地舔咬那兩顆挺立泛紅的乳首，如願地聽到他的小狗發出了似是滿足卻又不滿的呻吟。</p><p>「Captain！」Piers一口咬在Chris的肩頸上，細細啃咬着催促他的行動。</p><p>Chris也知道他這是等不及了，乾脆利落脫掉互相的衣物掉到一旁，往上托起Piers的腰身，對準目標長驅直入，然後開始猛烈的撞擊，Piers鼻腔間奶犬般的嗚咽撩撥着Chris的神經，每一下進出都重重擦過敏感的突起，被擴張與失重的快感將他沖到雲端之上，忍不住咬緊了牙關。</p><p>「Piers！」Chris有點吃痛地叫了出來想讓這隻愛亂咬的小狗鬆口，對方卻只是討好地舔了舔傷處，瞪起水汽瀰濃的雙眸親了他一口，轉頭又換到另一邊完好的肩膀上繼續咬住。</p><p>還好Piers主動隨着節奏沉下身體，緊緻的內壁牢牢地纏着Chris的巨物，讓Chris不多不少感到有點安慰，但他還是決定之後要施予一點點懲罰作為年長者的教導。</p><p>「Uh…uh…huh！」</p><p>耳側急速的哼聲和肩上越發明顯的痛感令Chris知道Piers快到達高潮，他直接在進入動手按緊Piers的臀部，深深衝進腸腔的內部，同時快速擼動前面的勃起，溫熱的白濁隨之噴射在他的小腹上。</p><p>Chris沒有放過正處於高潮、渾身顫抖，連耳朵尾巴都高高豎起的Piers，繼續奮力撞開痙攣收縮的腸壁，最後扺在深處解放，強烈的快感令兩人幾乎同時低吼出聲。</p><p>「You are so sweet.」</p><p>Chris抹去Piers鬢角的汗水，他就喜歡Piers現在的模樣。</p><p>跟訓練過後或是任務結束後的大汗淋漓不同，他的副官像是喝了低濃度的果酒，兩頰染上一層粉嫩的薄紅，似有水光在棕綠的雙眸中盪漾，濕漉漉的能溶化他的心頭。</p><p>「Chris.」</p><p>Piers把頭靠在Chris的胸膛上享受高潮的餘韻，伸出手指在對方結實的胸肌上戳來戳去，他真的超級想要Chris年輕時的照片，可惜隊長一直都藏得很密，完全不給他看的機會。</p><p>「在想甚麼想到走神了？嗯？」</p><p>Chris搓揉着Piers獸型耳朵和頭皮的連接處，酥麻的電流在腦內擴散，讓他忍不住瞇起雙腰，沒留意Chris的問題就全部含糊地應了下來。</p><p>「Ah…ah……」</p><p>然後他就後悔了，也不能說是後悔，因為這個姿勢實在令他舒服得一塌糊塗。</p><p>身體被禁錮在櫃子和年長伴侶的中間，只能被動地一次次承受高速強勁的抽插，冰冷的金屬櫃門刺激着前方的頂端和柱身，不知道是錯覺還是姿勢的效果，Chris似乎進入到感覺從未到過的深處，同時比往常更加巨大，根本抑制不住呻吟。</p><p>Chris故意湊到Piers的耳邊，發出粗重的喘息，腸壁上的皺摺緊緊絞着他的性器，本能地吸附着帶來歡愉的來源，不願放開。</p><p>對上已經變得蓬鬆、正在小幅度猛烈搖擺的尾巴，Chris一手握住了根部輕輕捏揉，指腹從脊柱下滑到尾巴上方的一小處區域按摩起來，內壁隨即夾得更緊，令他有一瞬想棄械投降。</p><p>「喜歡嗎？」</p><p>Piers弓起腰背，整個人向後仰首，快感從盆骨一帶沿着脊髓衝擊着大腦，他覺得自己快要爆炸了。</p><p>「Yah…uh…I like it…please！」</p><p>甜膩的吟叫源源不絕從Piers的喉間溢出，他主動扭頭向Chris索吻，把一切的呻吟與喘息都湮沒在這個熱吻之中，跟對方一同登上極樂的頂端。</p><p>Chris抱着Piers廝磨溫存了好一會不肯放手，直到對方出聲提醒，Chris才認命地放開手，和Piers收拾這一地的狼藉。Piers兩腿間緩緩滑落的精液擾亂了他的心神，雙腿之間又開始蠢蠢欲動，Chris只好把小狗推進隊長辦公室特設的簡易浴室裏清理一下。</p><p>花了一番功夫清潔好周圍，Chris走進浴室望到鏡中倒映出兩側滿佈牙印的肩膀，一氣之下拉開了浴簾，無可奈何地向Piers指着自己的肩頭道：「你該改掉這個壞習慣了。」</p><p>「Captain你甚麼時候改掉摸摸才能寫報告的壞習慣，我就跟着你改掉。」</p><p>Piers揚起一個得意的笑容，露出了兩側發達的犬齒，雙眼閃着亮光盯着他……的下身，令Chris哭笑不得。</p><p>好吧，他親愛的伴侶兼副官真是牙尖嘴利，而且精力旺盛，但無庸置疑，這都是讓他愛上對方的特質。</p><p>「Come and get your bonus, doggie.」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外1</p><p>為了拿到Chris年輕時的照片，Piers特意去拜訪Jill。</p><p>Jill：(遞出照片)人型的沒有，迷你獸型的倒是有幾張。</p><p>Piers：太、太可愛了吧！說起來我還沒摸過Captain的迷你獸型……</p><p>Jill：摸的話，小心他會壞掉。</p><p>Piers：壞掉？！</p><p>Jill：對，就是字面上的意思。</p><p>兩天後Piers抱着一隻小熊狂奔到Jill的辦公室。</p><p>Piers：怎麼辦？Captain真的被我摸壞掉了，他兩天都沒變回人型……</p><p>Jill：兩天？</p><p>Piers：(點頭)</p><p>Jill：哦，這不是壞掉，只是在逃避。</p><p>Jill：(走去拎起Piers懷中小熊的後頸吊在半空中) 我記得明天有兩份任務報告，後天有一份財政預算要交，相信你記得的吧，Chris Redfield？</p><p>Piers：(冷眼旁觀)Captain你加油，再見。</p><p> </p><p>番外2</p><p>那天Piers抱着小熊狂奔的一幕被Alpha team的隊員拍了下來並上傳到群組。</p><p>Andy：(塞給Piers一些保健食品)生完小孩要養好身體。</p><p>Piers：？</p><p>Ben：(發給Piers一張公司卡片)需要保姆的話可以聯絡這間公司，信譽不錯的。</p><p>Piers：？？</p><p>Carl：甚麼時候帶小孩來給大家看？</p><p>Piers：？？？</p><p>為證清白，Piers捉住Chris要他在大家面前化成迷你獸型。</p><p>隊員們：(失望)原來不是生小孩了。</p><p>Piers：兩個雄性怎樣生？！你們生給我看看！！！</p><p>Finn：(舉手)可以摸摸看嗎…？</p><p>Piers：……好吧，只能一下。</p><p>在副隊長的死亡凝視下，每人都只乖乖摸了一下就收回手，因為他們沒有一個想在第二天成為Piers·百發百中·頂尖狙擊手·Nivans練習的標靶。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>寫了毛茸茸好開心♡♡♡<br/>一如既往的不會寫肉_(:3」∠ )_<br/>甚麼時候我也能張口吃肉<br/>好想去鋸扒(இωஇ )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>